islefandomcom-20200215-history
Ceratosaurus
Ceratosaurus'' is a ceratosaurid from the late Kimmeridgian and early Tithonian faunal stages of the Late Jurassic epoch. In Real Life Ceratosaurus was a medium sized carnivore that preyed on small dinosaurs like Dryosaurus, as well as fish, crocodiles and other small and mid-sized animals. Ceratosaurus had a large skull with large teeth, as well as short but powerful front limbs. It likely used the head as it's main weapon, as the front limbs are too small for full combat use. One of Ceratosaurus most distinct features was the nasal crest from which the name derives; most paleontologists agree that it would have been for display, meaning the crest would probably have been brightly colored in life. Similar to it's relative Carnotaurus, Ceratosaurus had a row of osteoderms running down it's back; given their blunt shape and position, they were likely display or species recognition tools, and not armor or weapons. The tail of Ceratosaurus comprised about half of the body's total length and was thin and flexible with high vertebral spines. Ceratosaurus was found in the Morrison Formation of North America and the Lourinhã Formation of Portugal and possibly the Tendaguru Formation of Tanzania. It's relatives include Genyodectes, Elaphrosaurus, the abelisaurs Majungasaurus, Rugops, and Carnotaurus. While most theropods at the time had only three fingers on each hand, Ceratosaurus retained the ancestral fourth digit. In The Isle The Ceratosaurus is a quicker medium sized carnivore that hunts small-medium sized creatures roaming the island. While capable of dishing out high damage, its durability is slightly more on the fragile side and should avoid fighting dinosaurs larger than itself. The Ceratosaurus preys on small and medium sized dinosaurs such as Pachycephalosaurus, Dilophosaurus, smaller sub-adult apexes and juvenile dinosaurs. It is also strong enough to give the Carnotaurus or a young adult Allosaurus a challenging fight, especially when in a forested area where it can use its' superior agility to maneuver around and flank its’ rivals. In the event that the Ceratosaurus encounters a larger, more powerful carnivore such as a Tyrannosaurus or Giganotosaurus, it is fast enough on its’ feet to make an easy getaway. General overview: Pros: * Good all-rounder. He is more battle orientated. * High Damage Output, Heal rate, Stamina and it is pretty Fast. * Great at taking down small prey and medium Dinos. * Relatively short grow time and less hunger. * Very good turn radius. Cons: * Low Bleed resistance and bleed damage. * Ambush only lasts 8 seconds ( 1.1x multiplier ) * Needs a pack to take down large prey. Gallery Ceratosaurus 2.png|''Ceratosaurus'' model 15403496_363699493992700_6652914103964663808_n.jpg Diablo.jpg|''Ceratosaurus'' seen in the Diabloceratops dossier Albino_Ceratosaurus_The_Isle.png|Albino Ceratosaurus skin Red_Ceratosaurus_The_Isle.png|Red Ceratosaurus skin Ceratosaurus_1 (1).png Cerato.png CERATO.jpg|An Ceratosaurus standing on an grassland. Trivia * The original default skin was based off the Ceratosaurus from Jurassic Fight Club. * Based off the Diabloceratops dossier, Ceratosaurus hunts Diabloceratops in packs due to the weight class of Diabloceratops being big for its size. * Ceratosaurus is currently confirmed to be going into Survival but its role is currently unknown. Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivore Category:Ceratosauridae Category:Mesopredator Category:Jurassic Category:Large Category:In Survival Category:Tier 4